The invention relates to an automobile bumper, comprising a support that is rigid in its configuration and a covering of elastic material, fixed to the car body via a flangelike portion, with fastening by means of fastening members that can be bolted.
In a known bumper of the described species (Automobiltechnische Zeitschrift 76 (1974) No. 11 P. 375) flangelike portions of the covering are arranged on downwash angles on the body. Insofar as the flangelike portion is bolted to the angles, because of the elastic properties of the covering and the specific load of the bolts, depressions, dents and the like are formed on the visible surface of the covering, which are seen with particular distinctness because of the gloss of the enamel, and hence they are a flaw. This phenomenon can be brought out even more by thermal dilation of the elastic covering.
An object of the invention is, therefore, to take such measures, relating to the covering, that visible depressions, indentations or the like will be avoided.
The problem is solved according to a preferred embodiment of the invention in that the flangelike portion of the covering is provided, at least over a partial extent, with a strip that is rigid in its configuration, said strip having at least one widened part that penetrates into the flangelike portion, with sleeves that bear on the car body in the region of the fastening members. For this it is an advantage if the strip is provided on the side of the flangelike porion which is turned away from the car body. The strip is angular in cross section and the sleeves are joined so as to be integral with the strip. It is advantageous if the strip is made of steel. The strip is constituted by a part that is separate from the covering. There is the possibility however that the strip may be undetachably joined with the covering.
Advantages deriving especially from the invention can be seen in that a strip with a widened portion that penetrates into the flangelike portion and the sleeves ensure the stability of the configuration of the covering, i.e. the flangelike portion of the covering is held firmly in place by the strip, on the fastening members. By this arrangement, even with thermal dilation and after deformation of the covering there will be no visible dents, indentations or the like on it. The sleeves further ensure that there will be no pressure spots on the covering that would cause superficial unevenness.
These and further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, a single embodiment in accordance with the present invention.